


Good Luck Charm

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Written for this prompt:"From a winter prompt post! 42. I found a cat shivering in the snow and you're the cutest vet I've ever seen - with Andreil maybe?"





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



Andrew isn’t sure what made him stop. It was freezing outside, the snow was coming down even thicker than it had been five minutes ago and the wind was whipping ice crystals into the vulnerable space between the top of his scarf and the bottom of his beanie. It was one of those days that made him regret choosing fashion over warmth when he picked out his winter jacket.

But nonetheless, here he was, shivering in the snow, listening for the sound that had reached him through the howling of the wind. He was about to move on again when he saw it, a little furry head peeking out of a cardboard box. He drew closer and the sound of its piteous meows grew a little stronger.

Andrew cursed himself for his soft heart and turned down the alley to investigate. The kitten in the box was small enough to be cupped in his two hands. It was still making noise and moving sluggishly but he knew it wouldn’t be able to survive the elements for much longer. He pulled off his scarf and wrapped the tiny kitten carefully in the fabric. With frozen fingers, he fumbled for his phone and looked up the nearest vet clinic in the city. Thankfully it was within walking distance so he carefully placed the kitten, bundle of scarf and all, into his jacket and he zipped it most of the way up.

The office was closing when he arrived. The door was already locked but he bacnged on the window. A pretty redhead tried to wave him away but Andrew unzipped his jacket just enough to show the face of the kitten and the man on the other side of the glass immediately unlocked the door and let him in.

“Sorry,” Andrew gasped, a little flustered once he got a closer look at the man who had just let him in the door. “I found it in an alleyway and you were the closest. A friend is using my car so I can’t drive her to the 24 hour clinic.”

The man’s face melted as Andrew pulled the kitten out of his jacket and set it on the counter. “Oh, sweet baby, did someone leave you out in the cold?” he spoke in that silly baby voice Andrew had heard from so many cat owners.

“Yes, that’s where I found the cat,” Andrew said, working to keep any inflection out of his voice. “And don’t call me baby.”

The man looked at him, startled, but then he smirked and offered his hand to shake. “I’m Dr Josten but you can call me Neil,” he said.

“Andrew,” he introduced himself, only to be interrupted by a long and surprisingly loud meow from the kitten.

“Yes, yes,” Neil said to the kitten. “We’re not ignoring you.” He smiled, so blinding Andrew had to look away. Neil stood and grabbed a thermometer and took her temperature efficiently and clinically. Andrew still winced. 

Neil smirked and grabbed a washcloth from one of the cupboards and handed it to Andrew. “Can I get you to dry her fur? Her temp is a little low but nothing we can’t handle.”

Andrew shrugged and picked her up gently, rubbing the washcloth over her wet fur until she was considerably drier. By that point, Neil had set up a little bed for her with a hot water bottle in the base and warm towels to cover her.

Andrew reluctantly set her down in the nest and she snuggled in. He and Neil sat in silence for a while just looking at her as she fell asleep.

“What are you going to do with her?” Neil asked suddenly. “I know you found her. Are you planning on dropping her off at a shelter?”

Andrew shrugged again, very carefully looking only at the kitten and not at Neil’s cut cheekbones and strong jawline.

“She’d probably be adopted pretty quick,” Neil continued, angelically earnest. “She’s young, no deformities. Of course she might come back just as quickly if she gets adopted by someone who wants a kitten but has no interest in owning a cat.

Andrew reflexively put his fingers out and stroked her ears. “People are the worst,” he said.

Neil nodded.

The kitten woke up and crawled into Andrew’s hand before laying back down and falling asleep again.

“I hate cats,” Andrew said, keeping his hand as still as possible so as not to disturb her. “Look at this scrawny rat-faced little asshole.”

Neil bit his lip, but his eyes were laughing. Andrew had the sudden urge to either punch or kiss that stupid look off his stupid face. “So you’re taking her to the shelter,” he asked with this knowing look on his face.

“I’m gonna hate having her around underfoot,” Andrew said. “She’ll probably want to sleep on my pillow, disgusting.”

“The worst,” Neil nodded.

“Well, anything else before I take her home?” Andrew asked.

Neil blushed. “You said you don’t have a car?”

Andrew nodded.

“Well, she really shouldn’t be exposed to the elements this soon and I’d like to observe her a little while longer. Maybe you could...come back to my place? I’ll order some takeout.” Neil bit his lip again.

“What?” Andrew asked, pulled out of a fantasy of just what he would like to do to that lip.

“You probably have plans. Forget I said anything,” Neil said, turning around to fiddle with something on the counter.

“My plans were to sit in my house, order takeout, and watch tv,” Andrew said. “I think I can do that just as well at your place.”

“Oh!” Neil grinned, another smile that Andrew could barely watch. “I’ll get my coat.”

Andrew looked down at the kitten in his palm. He felt a rare smile tugging at his lips. “Guess I’ll keep you around,” he said, “for good luck.”


End file.
